


Another Way In

by Nica_Joker



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Joker/pseuds/Nica_Joker
Summary: (Y/N) and her best friend go to a concert of her best friends favorite band - Hollywood Undead. (Y/N) doesn't really know anything about the band, but what could go wrong, right?Once her best friend leaves her alone, though, she isn't so sure anymore...





	Another Way In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone^^  
This is the first part of what I want to make a series...  
I hope you like it, and I would love for you to leave me a comment.  
But now, enjoy~

“You're really gonna force me to come with you, aren't you?”, you asked your best friend Alex. You two had been friends since freshman year in high school, and now you shared a flat in L.A.  
He was currently trying to convince you to go to a concert of his favorite band with him. He had originally planned to go with his girlfriend, but they broke up about two weeks ago. He didn't want to go alone, so he was bugging you to go along with him.  
“It's going to be fun, I promise!”, Alex assured you.  
“I don't even know the band. The only songs I heard, I only know because you blast them through our flat.” You tried to end this conversation by walking into the kitchen and getting yourself something to drink, but Alex wasn't having it.  
“Please!”, he begged, “I really don't want to go alone. I will even buy you that Shirt you wanted for the last few months. Just...please!”  
You sighed. What harm would it do to do him this favor? Maybe it would be fun. And, to be honest, you liked the music.  
You really didn't know anything about the band, but the songs that Alex always listened to were good.  
Sighing again, you turned around to face your best friend. “Okay, I will come with you. But you owe me! And you have to explain a few things about them to me. I don't want to go to a concert without knowing anything about the band”, you said.  
Alex grinned in victory. “Yes, this will be great, I promise!”, he looked like a kid that just got a new toy. You had to hold back a laugh and shook your hand. Sometimes he really was like a little kid. 

After Alex had convinced you to join him, you two got ready for the concert. He blasted their music through your flat again, but this time you tried to pay attention to the songs. They were good, really good.  
After taking a shower, you got dressed in your favorite Hard Rock Cafe shirt and some ripped black Jeans. It was simple, but it was what you felt most comfortable in.

Once you were done getting dressed, you went into the living room to wait for Alex to get ready. He was dressed in a similar way to you, also wearing ripped jeans. On his black shirt was the bands name 'Hollywood Undead'. He was also wearing a bandana around his neck. Raising one eyebrow, you nodded at his neck, giving him a look that said “really?”.  
“What? Charlie always wears a bandana as his mask”, was all he gave as explanation. 

Soon after that, you two left and Alex drove to the venue. A big crowd was already standing in front of the entrance, but you got in surprisingly fast.  
Alex had bought two pretty expensive tickets, so you were almost right in front of the stage. There was only one row in front of you.  
From then on, it wasn't long until the concert finally begun. Alex had the time of his live, it was obvious. You weren't doing so bad yourself, either. The boys were really good live, and their show was also fun to watch. The only problem you had was, that you didn't know any lyrics. You also still didn't know their names.  
“So, who's who?”, you asked your best friend. He pointed at the one with the blonde hair. “That's Danny, the singer”. You nodded.  
“Over there, that's Funny Man. Next to him is Johnny 3 Tears. Back there at the drums, that's Da Kurlzz. This one here is Charlie Scene and the last one is J-Dog”, he explained to you. Right as Alex was pointing at J-Dog, he looked at you two, winking in your direction.  
You were surprised, but stuck your tongue out towards him, making him grin.  
Nothing else happened while the concert was still going on, so you just enjoyed the show. 

Once it was over, Alex and you left the venue to go back home. He was ranting about how great the evening had been, how this was the best night of his life. You just shook your head fondly.  
Instead of going back to his car though, Alex went around the building,where a few other people were standings as well.  
“Uhm..what are we doing here?”, you asked him. He only smiled at you, but didn't say anything.  
'Well, thanks for the answer', you thought to yourself. You were standing around awkwardly, while Alex got into a conversation with a few girls.  
While you waited, you got out your phone, strolling through Instagram to cure your boredom. What was Alex waiting for anyway?  
That was when he tapped your shoulder. “I'm going out with Heather and her friends okay? See you later”, he winked at you, and without even waiting for an answer, he left with the girls.  
'Well fuck', was all you could think. He still had the car keys. You would have to call a cab now.  
You were grumbling insults to yourself while trying to call a cab. Just as you called the number, your phone died in your hand.  
“Fuck!”, you exclaimed, angrily. This wasn't happening, right? Alex didn't leave you at the venue of a concert he had convinced you to go to, without a way to get back home, right?  
“Fuck this shit!”, you kicked the floor to blow of some steam. What were you supposed to do now?  
You sat down against the wall of the venue. You could feel the desperation taking you over. This was just you luck.  
“Fuck, shit, dammit, fuck”, you swore, banging your head against your knees with every word. 

“Girl, that's a dirty mouth”, you heard a male voice next to you. You rolled your eyes without looking up.  
“Fuck off”, was all you had to say.  
“You sure? You look like you could use help”, that was another voice.  
You finally looked up at the voices and couldn't believe your eyes. Those were the guys from the band, right in front of you! Well, at least two of them. You couldn't remember their names, but one of them was the singer. You recognized the blonde hair.  
Sighing, you stood up. “I'm...kinda lost. My friend drove us here and left with a few girls, so I can't use his car, because he's got the keys. And I tried calling a cab when my phone died, so yeah...I could use a little help, I guess”, you quickly explained your situation.  
The men looked at each other and the one with the cap nodded. “Come with us, we will figure something out”, he said and you followed them back inside.  
The blonde one was walking next to you, while the other one was in front of you.  
“So, what's your name? I'm Danny, and that's Charlie, but I guess you already know that, right?”, he smiled at you. You shook your head.  
“I'm (Y/N), but I didn't really know your names, sorry to disappoint. My friend kinda forced me to come with him to see you guys.”  
“And leaves you alone after? What a little bitch”, Charlie said, turning his head to you. You chuckled a little. It was kinda true though.  
They lead you to what you guessed was their dressing room. Danny made you sit down on the couch. “We could call you a cap if you want? Or maybe-”,he got cut off by the rest of the guys walking into the room.  
They all looked at you in surprise. “Who are you?”, the tallest one – his name was Johnny...something, right? - asked you. Before you had a chance to answer, the one that had winked at you during the show cut you off: “It's you”.  
“Me?”, you asked, confused.  
“Yes, you. You stuck your tongue out at me”, he accused you, smiling. You shrugged.  
“So what? You winked at me”. At this, one of the other guys wolf-whistled. “Shut up, Funny”, was all J-Dog – it was J-Dog, right? - answered. Then he turned back to you.  
“So, why are you here?”  
You shrugged again. “My friend who drove us here left with a few girls and he's got the car keys and my phone died so I basically have no way to get back home”, you explained again, this time for all of them.  
“We could call you a cab”, Danny said once more. The others nodded.  
“Or...you could come party with us and we will bring you back home later”, Charlie suggested. You just raised your eyebrows.  
“Why would I want to do that?”  
“Because we're awesome?”, was his immediate response, making you laugh. “But really, we could turn this night into something even more fun. And you could get back at your friend, when you tell him that you went partying with us”.  
You thought about it for a few seconds. What bad could happen, right? So, why not?  
“Okay, if you really want me to come with you, I will”, you answered, smiling.  
“See, we are awesome, you can't resist my charm”, Charlie sat down next to you and laid an arm around your shoulder. You chuckled “Yeah, sure. That's the reason”, you said while nodding.  
The other guys around you were snickering.  
“Oh, burn”, came a comment from Funny. 

And that was basically the story of how you met Hollywood Undead. At the end of the night, they really drove you home, and Charlie had even saved his contact in your phone, as well as sending himself a message, to get your number.  
And this was only the beginning of a great friendship and a very interesting story...


End file.
